In cartoning machines of known type different transport devices are generally provided for each of the objects to be transported, in particular for the cartons and for the products to be inserted into the cartons. The carton, which generally has the shape of a cardboard sleeve that is open at the ends, is increased in volume from a flat configuration, is transported so as to have an aperture arranged facing the products to be packaged, which are in turn transported so as to face the aperture of the respective carton or sleeve into which they have to be inserted. A pusher pushes the product from a side opposite the carton until the product enters the carton through the aperture, which is then closed. The transport device that moves the products includes a conveyor provided with a belt on which edges are mounted that are equidistant from one another and between which the product is positioned.
The cartoning machines disclosed above are hardly versatile because they do not allow objects to be transported that have dimensions other than the preset dimensions. In fact, if it is desired to change the width of the products, all the edges have to be dismantled from the belt of the respective transport device and be remounted spaced apart by a space that is suitable for the new size, this causing a huge loss of time.
Alternatively, the entire belt has to be changed with a belt having edges of the desired distance, this being extremely costly.
IT1340590 proposes a technical solution for a transport device for packages in which the latter are retained between a plurality of ridges, the mutual distance of which can be modified. The ridges are mounted on a pair of parallel belts. On a first belt first ridges are mounted that interact with a first face of the package and on the second belt of the pair second ridges are mounted that interact with a second face of the package opposite the first face. In each winding zone, the two belts are supported by respective pulleys mounted on the same shaft. Being able to adjust the angular position of a pulley in relation to a belt with respect to the other pulley, it is possible to modify simultaneously and equally the mutual distance between all the first ridges and all the respective second ridges, this enabling a size adjustment on the basis of the width of the package to be transported.
The solution of IT1340590 is provided for a conveyor of packages, i.e. objects that rest on the transport device to receive a product internally.
In known cartoning machines the products are transferred from the product conveyor to inside the respective carton by the pusher. In addition to having a certain flexibility according to the basis of the size of the product, the cartoning machines are required to provide systems that enable the product to be transferred correctly to the carton.
It is known that the shape of the products can affect the outcome of cartoning. In fact, the products may have curved, tapered surfaces with pointed regions. When the transfer inside the carton is performed by the pusher, the product slides on the surface of the product conveyor to the inside of the carton. During sliding, the product, owing to the shape thereof, may jib and rotate, reaching the aperture of the carton in an incorrect position, which may cause undesired deformation of the carton or which even prevents the product from entering the carton, also damaging the carton. There is also the risk that a product may not reach the carton and may fall outside the carton, leaving the package empty.
The risk of incorrect or lack of insertion is also greater when it is desired to insert into the same carton a plurality of products, possibly of different shape and dimensions from one another.